Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an acoustic device, and further relates to an electronic device and an image forming apparatus employing the acoustic device.
Background Art
In a typical image forming apparatus employing the electrophotographic method of image formation, various sounds are generated when various driving devices are driven or a polygon mirror is rotated. Typically, an acoustic device employing a Helmholtz resonator as a structure capable of absorbing sounds generated during image formation is used to absorb that noise.
In the above acoustic device, a plate member that forms one face of a cavity of the Helmholtz resonator and another member that forms another face of the cavity are joined together. The plate member includes a through-hole in the depth direction of the plate member, and this through-hole serves as a port of the Helmholtz resonator.